1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device for imaging apparatus.
2. Background Art
There are illuminating devices such as a video light mounted on an imaging apparatus such as a video camera for irradiating a subject with imaging auxiliary light (see JP-A-11-237661 (patent document 1)).
As such an illuminating device, there is provided an illuminating device that operates without power supply from the imaging apparatus but with a battery mounted in the device itself as power supply independent from the electronic equipment.
By the way, when current is allowed to flow in a condition in which the output voltage thereof is equal to or less than a predetermined specified value, over discharge occurs in the battery and the performance is deteriorated due to leak or the like. Accordingly, a function of monitoring the output voltage of the battery and stopping the power supply from the battery to the light source when the output voltage becomes equal to or less than the specified value is provided in the illuminating device.
In order to realize the function, a detection voltage generating unit that generates a detection voltage from the output voltage of the battery and a voltage monitoring unit that monitors the detection voltage generated by the detection voltage generating unit are provided in the illuminating device, and thereby, when the voltage monitoring unit determines that the output voltage of the battery is equal to or less than the specified value, the power supply from the battery to the light source is turned off.